Banjos are stringed musical instruments essentially consisting of a neck and body, with a plurality of tensioned strings strung across both the neck and body, supported by a bridge and secured at each end. The body essentially consists of a banjo head attached to a resonant tone chamber. The banjo head consists of a drum head stretched over a tone ring. A player strums or plucks the strings, causing the drum head to vibrate, and the vibrations to be amplified in the resonant tone chamber. Traditional banjos are largely made from metallic parts, and as a result, are quite heavy. Moreover, due to their design and construction, they produce a very tinny and metallic sound that may not always be desired.